


A 'fancy' day with Akashi

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amusement Park, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, a lot of it, after WC, but they dont speak so not tagging them, this is basically a fluffy fic like no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Akashi go to an amusement park. Kuroko planned the day while Akashi planned his confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'fancy' day with Akashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcefireEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcefireEclipse/gifts).



> First of all, Happy Birthday, IceFireEclipse! I hope you like this!  
> Second of all (as well as lastly), I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes!  
> Hope you enjoy the fic!  
> This is set after the Winter Cup but there aren't many spoilers?? I don't actually think there are any? (also, akashis eyes in this are still heterochromatic)

Kuroko Tetsuya could only hope that the sun would keep on shining and that the weather would stay nice. He wasn't dressed very warm as it was the middle of February and the morning was far warmer than it has been for the past few weeks. Clutching onto his bag, he called the doorbell to Akashi Seijuurou's house - his hands shaking from nervousness. Was he nervous? Or was he just imagining that his hands were shaking?  Of course, looking at his hands to double check was out of the question since the only thing that would come to his mind, would be the fact that Akashi held his hands. Back when they made the promise to go to an amusement park.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out and nearly made Kuroko jump. Although he often scared people with sudden appearances, he was also affected by sudden things.

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi-kun and I are supposed to be meeting today." He sounded unsure as if he only found out a second ago but he knew for two weeks. "Is Akashi-kun awake?"

"Ah, right. I remember the young master mentioning something about an amusement park. Please come in. Young master is taking a bath so please wait in his room." Taking a deep breath, Kuroko entered through the large gate and walked along the long path. It was a 5 minute walk to get to Akashi's front door and another 5 minutes to get to Akashi's room... him and his big rich house.

Without knocking on the door to Akashi's room, Kuroko walked in only to find a pleasant surprise. "Kuroko-kun?" Akashi stared at Kuroko. Shirtless. In front of his large walk in wardrobe that of course, had to be a walk in wardrobe because he was so damn rich. "I didn't expect you so early..." he murmured as he threw a piece of random cloth onto the bed - covering a box in the process. “Just wait on the bed while I find a shirt." He smiled before disappearing into the wardrobe.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Kuroko asked but he already knew the answer. He spent a few nights at Akashi's house after the Winter Cup and knew Akashi would only eat breakfast after getting dressed.

"No. Did you?" Akashi called out from somewhere in the wardrobe. Kuroko didn't respond as he was focused on the covered box on the bed. He slowly removed the cloth only to see a red box. Why did Akashi have that? Why did he cover it? Kuroko wanted to know but before he could grab it, a hand took it away. "Did you eat breakfast, Kuroko-kun?" Akashi asked as he walked away with the box, walking over to his desk and dropping the box into a bag. He had a white t-shirt and a black hoodie on as well as some jeans.

Kuroko looked down at his clothes. A black t-shirt with the same but white hoodie. "No I didn't. I didn't know you were into matching outfits, Akashi-kun." He smiled fondly, appreciating the way Akashi froze for a few seconds before turning around with a smirk on his face.

"That was the last hoodie I had. The rest are getting cleaned." _Liar._ "Let's eat something before we leave then, shall we?" He asked before dropping a few more things into his bag, not really looking what he was picking up and yet, only taking the necessary stuff. "We can just share my breakfast as I expected you to eat something before you leave the house." He grabbed the bag, walked over, and slightly glared at Kuroko. "And milkshakes do not count as breakfast. I told you not to drink those things!"

Standing up, Kuroko then followed Akashi out the door, already remembering that he sent a snapchat of his milkshake this morning to everyone -including Akashi. "I can drink what I want, Akashi-kun. It is unhealthy but Kagami-kun paid for it and I couldn't resist."

"Kagami-kun eats as much as Aomine does and I wouldn't be surprised if he had 20 of those burgers for his breakfast. I'm surprised he's still healthy. Even Eikichi knows not to eat too much unhealthy stuff." He shook his head as they walked side by side.

"Actually, he broke the record today and ate 25 for breakfast. He said he was going to eat 30 one day and beat Aomine-kun's record." Kuroko could only smile as Akashi muttered 'idiots' under his breath.

When they finally arrived at the dining room, there lay a plate with eggs and toast on it. On the side was another plate with cut up apples and kiwis, and pieces of mango. On the other side was a full glass of milk. "Rich people and their fancy breakfast and fancy dinners." Kuroko frowned and ignored Akashi's chuckle. "Why couldn't they just give you some cereal and a glass of juice? It would be the same thing but without the egg."

Akashi shook his head and smiled. "I asked for this so that you could complain about 'rich people and their fancy breakfast and fancy dinners'." He continued to watch Kuroko as he sat down in one of the chairs, only glancing down to show Kuroko where to sit. Ignoring the answer, Kuroko sat down and grabbed a piece of toast, watching as Akashi cut the egg in half. "There's only one fork here so I'm going to have to feed you, Kuroko-kun." He looked up and handed Kuroko the glass of milk as the other nearly choked on his toast.

"Please don't joke like that. I'm perfectly capable of using my hands to eat toast and fruit unlike some rich people." He smiled as Akashi stopped his fork mid-air - a small cut off piece of toast on it. "With their fancy breakfasts and their fancy way of eating toast and fruit."

"I am capable of eating using my ha-"

"Let’s hope the fork isn’t too dirty for those rich people to touch. We wouldn't want-

"Kuroko-kun please stop."

"The food is probably ashamed of not being expensive enough for those rich peo-" Kuroko stopped as he felt something in his mouth. He glanced at Akashi who a smirk on his face as he pointed to the pieces of apples. After eating the apple, Kuroko took the remaining piece of toast he had and threw it at Akashi who quickly avoided it. "You're wasting food, Akashi-kun."

"I actually got food in your mouth, you missed me completely." Akashi spoke before cutting some egg and eating it. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you and you avoided the piece of toast so you're the one that is wasting food." Kuroko grabbed the fork before Akashi could eat another piece of egg and ate it before eating some more toast.

"I did not dodge it. Besides, I never said you were wasting food." Akashi smirked and leaned over to bite Kuroko's toast. "And that's for eating that piece of egg." He added as soon as he swallowed. "Let’s finish eating so we can leave earlier." No other word was spoken until they both had eaten.

* * *

 

"It's weird that you're not getting someone to drive us there. Also do you have the tickets?" Kuroko looked at Akashi as they both sat on the train. He was sat by the window while Akashi sat beside him, checking the opening times on the said tickets. "Right so you have them." He looked out of the window again and let out a sigh.

"We should be arriving in a few minutes after the opening time. Have you decided what you want to go on yet? It's my treat as a late birthday present so I hope that you at least made a plan." Akashi asked as he put the tickets back and looked at Kuroko who nodded.

"I didn't exactly make a plan but I looked up the rides and I know which ones I want to go on. We can go on anything Akashi-kun wants to go on."

"May I chose the last ride, then?" He watched as Kuroko looked at him and nodded. "By the way, what did you do with Nigou? I thought you said your family was busy today."

"I asked Aomine-kun to stay with him since Kagami-kun refused to. I'm surprised he is still scared of Nigou."

"You can't expect him to stay all day with Nigou. It's like having Kise-kun take care of earthworms for more than 10 minutes... or from what I can remember, it can only be a few second like that time Aomine-kun threw one at him. Had to give him extra 10 laps for making Kise-un too scared to come out of the changing room.”

Kuroko frowned at the memory. “I didn’t think Aomine-kun would do that but I’m glad he got extra laps. I never found out about that. I think I went after Kise to comfort him.” Soon after, the two had to get off the train. They only had to walk for 10 minutes before arriving at the amusement park. Akashi handed the tickets to the man and they both received their bracelet to state that they were old enough to go on certain rides (luckily they were tall enough too).

For the first 2 hours, the two had gone on 5 rides, both enjoying them as they were not too slow or too fast. On their way out from their 5th ride, Kuroko suddenly stopped talking before running over to a game stand. “Akashi-kun look! This one has different coloured eyes like you! And it has red fur, isn’t it cute?” Kuroko asked just as he paid money to have a go at the game. Akashi watched as Kuroko failed his 3rd game.

“I’m sure you will get it next time. I have to admit, this game does look quite tricky.” Akashi stated as he watched Kuroko hand the gun back to the grinning man. Obviously something was wrong with the plastic bullets as they nearly always missed. “Would you mind getting us some drinks while I wait here and mind our bags?” he asked as he handed Kuroko some money.

“What would you like to drink?” Kuroko asked as he took the money and set his bag down by Akashi’s feet. He then looked around for a shop before noticing a sign leading to a food court.”

“The same as you, Kuroko-kun.” He smiled and watched as Kuroko walked off, turning around to the man as soon as Kuroko disappeared from sight. “I would like to play a game. Just one please.” He smiled yet again before glaring at the man to wipe that damn grin off of his face. As Akashi got the plastic gun, he simply aimed it before shooting. After 2 more shots, he smirked at the man who gaped at him in awe. “Could I please have that red cat with different coloured eyes?”

* * *

 

“I hope you don’t mind drinking milkshakes. They had strawberry and vanilla so I got you the strawberry one and I got- .” Kuroko walked over to Akashi before he noticed the cat plushie in Akashi’s hands. It was quite large, maybe around 50cm tall and wide enough for Kuroko to comfortably wrap his arms around him. It was in a sitting position with a small smile on its face. “Is that-“

“I managed to win the game and I thought that it would be a nice birthday present, Kuroko-kun.” Akashi smiled as he took his drink and handed over the cat plushie, smiling at how Kuroko’s eyes seemed to sparkle. It reminded him of the way Momoi’s eyes sparkled when she talked about Kuroko or Nigou.

Kuroko, who had no idea how to express his gratitude, leaned forward to Akashi and kissed Akashi’s cheek (it was more of an awkward brush of lips against Akashi’s cheek as he tried to hug him). “Thank you so much, Akashi-kun!” He smiled before grabbing his bag from the floor. “This might be the best day this month!”

Akashi chuckled before walking over to a bench, thankful that Kuroko didn’t notice how he had a faint blush on his face (or was it a bright blush? He couldn’t tell but his cheeks felt too hot). “By the way, milkshakes are fine.” He spoke as he took a sip from his shake, waiting for Kuroko to take a sip form his own before asking a question. “Mind if I try a bit of yours?”

“Sure.” Kuroko held the milkshake up for Akashi and watched as he took a sip of it, his eyes watching Kuroko. The two continued to stare at each other even after Akashi had tasted the milkshake. They both thought of the same thing but did not dare to voice their thoughts out. They just had an indirect kiss.

* * *

 

After going on 2 more rides, the two stumbled upon a haunted house. “Should we go in? It looks like they put a lot of effort into it.” Akashi asked before he looked at Kuroko who had a bit of a blank look on his face while nodding. Akashi thought he saw Kuroko looking uncertain but he dismissed the thought. As they walked in through the curtain, Akashi grabbed Kuroko’s free hand. “I don’t want us getting separated so let’s hold hands for now.” Lucky for him, it was too dark for Kuroko to see his blushing face.

After turning a few corners filled with screeches and flickering lights, the two saw a door in front of them. As the pushed the door open, a gust of air blew on the back of their necks and as they stepped forward, a monster appeared next to Kuroko. What Akashi expected the least, was for Kuroko to suddenly hold onto Akashi’s arm while his other clutched onto the teddy bear. For the first time, someone saw Kuroko being scared of things suddenly jumping out.

As they made their way through the haunted house, Akashi felt Kuroko nearly hugging his arm before sighing and exiting through one of the emergency door exits. The light from outside made him groan and he quickly grabbed Kuroko’s hand again before leading him to a bench. At the bench, Kuroko set the bear down before trying to catch his breath. “You should have said that you were scared of haunted houses, Kuroko-kun.” Akashi scolded him before pulling him into his arms, sighing as Kuroko immediately hugged back. “I wouldn’t force you to go in if you didn’t want to.

“I’m sorry. I thought I would be fine since Akashi-kun was with me.” He mumbled before pulling away from Akashi. “Ah! Sorry about hugging onto your arm while we were there.” He grabbed the teddy bear again and took a deep breath. “Should we go on the next ride then?” He asked and pointed to a really long queue.

“What ride is it this time?” Akashi asked as he looked around to look for a sign as the queue seemed to drag on. “Actually, never mind. It will be a surprise for both of us. We can talk while we wait.”

After an hour of lining up and laughing about old and good Teiko times, they found themselves first in the queue. As they looked at what the ride looked like, they noticed that there was a boat for two. The woman at the front greeted them with a smile before telling them it was their turn now. As they sat down, she handed them a heart shaped balloon. “Enjoy your ride!”

The two looked at each other before looking at the sign with the rides name. They both blushed and laughed as they realised it was a ride for couples. “Looks like this will be fun.” Akashi smiled at Kuroko before the ride started. The continued to talk when suddenly love songs started playing. “So, Kuroko-kun. I hope you accept this oh so romantic balloon from me.” He smirked as he handed the balloon to Kuroko with a small bow of his head. Kuroko laughed as he accepted the balloon, soon enough realising there was a flash of camera.

Akashi and Kuroko came to an agreement to get a photo and key-rings each of their picture. “It looks like you’re about to confess to me, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko commented as he stared at the picture in his hand.

“That would be a very well timed confession. I never even confessed before. Do you think I would know what to do?” He smiled then put the picture in his bag before attaching the key-ring to his bag.

“I bet that your future girlfriend would faint just from hearing you confess.” Kuroko smiled and attached his key-ring to his bag. “Now that the ride has finished, should we go eat something? I have gotten pretty hungry throughout the day and that fancy breakfast-“

“Let’s let the fancy breakfast behind and go eat some ‘commoners’ food then, shall we?” Akashi smirked then pointed to the sign that pointed to different rides and food courts. “We could buy some drinks as well and take a small break from all the rides and walking.”

“Sounds good, let’s go then!”

* * *

 

Akashi finished eating before Kuroko and sipped at his drink while he waited for Kuroko to finish. They both had hot-dogs and Coca-Cola. They talk about the past two weeks and what had happened. A few minutes later Kuroko was finished his hot-dog and wiped his face. “Ah, you missed a bit there.” Akashi leaned loser and took a napkin before gently wiping Kuroko’s cheek – watching as it gently turned pink. “There.”

“There was no need to do that, Akashi-kun. I could have done that myself.” Kuroko took a sip of his drink and watched as Akashi took a sip of his drink too. Did they do things at the same time a lot? He heard Aomine talking about it before with Kise and how the him and Akashi always did things in synch. He didn’t notice until this trip…

“What ride should we go on next?” Akashi suddenly changed the topic as he laid down the amusement park map. “We have 6 other rides and a Ferris wheel. I was thinking of going on the Ferris wheel last when it gets dark so we can watch the sunset or the stars.”

“I didn’t think you would be so romantic towards me, a mere teammate that you apparently get along with the most.” He commented before pointing to the biggest ride. “Let’s go on this one. I heard the waiting time in the queue can be up to two hours and this is one of the rides I really wanted to go on.”

Akashi nodded his head as he closed the map. “Let’s go over there then. It should be… good. I heard of his ride and apparently, its fast and it even goes upside down three times.” He muttered and stood up, smiling at the worried look on Kuroko’s face. “I can tell what you’re thinking. I’m not very great with things that are high and fast but I should be fine.”

“Remember during our second year in Teiko, when there was a trip to an amusement park?” Kuroko stood up and smiled as he saw Akashi tense up. “We already knew each other back then and Aomine and Kise dragged us onto the largest and fastest ride that was there. You looked like you were ready to murder them after the ride had finished.”

“Let’s just go and not remember _those_ times.” Akashi walked off before Kuroko could say anything else. After catching up, the two talked about how Kise had too much candy floss and had to sit on a bench for 2 hours because he thought he was going to be sick. Or how Midorima spent an hour playing a game to get a larger version of his lucky item (Nijimura had to take over and win it for him otherwise he would have to comfort a crying kouhai). Nothing beat the moment where Aomine went into the haunted house with Kise. Aomine ran out while holding Kise princess style and they were both screaming.

The queue ended up being an hour long and by the time it was their turn, Akashi and Kuroko managed to talk about how Kagami would end up getting scared just like Aomine and wondering who he would probably end up carrying.

As they sat down, Kuroko saw how Akashi tapped his hands against his legs. “You look a bit nervous.” Kuroko commented as he grabbed Akashi’s hand. When Akashi turned to look at Kuroko to thank him… or deny being nervous the ride had started and Akashi tightly held onto Kuroko’s hand. The ride was great.

After two rides around the track, the ride was over and Kuroko only stared at Akashi in daze. For the first few seconds, Akashi was still a bit tense but once they went down, Akashi started laughing. He continued to laugh and scream for the rest of the ride (mostly laughing) and Kuroko swore he heard an angel laughing. “Kuroko-kun? Would you like the pictures from here too?” Akashi asked as he tapped Kuroko’s shoulder.

They had two pictures taken. The first one had them both laughing while the other had them leaning their heads against each other and holding up peace signs while smiling. “I do.” He smiled and watched as Akashi paid for the pictures (Akashi insisted on paying for most of the things). “The sun is already setting. Should we go on the Ferris wheel now?” He asked and they walked through the amusement park.

“So this will be the last thing for today. I hope you enjoyed the day.” Akashi smiled at Kuroko as they turned towards the Ferris wheel. “I think it was a great day. I’m glad we ended up on deciding on going to the amusement park.”

* * *

 

Once they were sat on the Ferris wheel, they watch the scenery before they stopped at the top. Kuroko glanced around, a little confused. “It must be just to let some people watch the scenery.” Akashi commented, already knowing why it had stopped.

It was silent for a few second before Kuroko looked up at Akashi who was already staring at him. They sat opposite each other and Akashi was leaning forward, resting his head on his palm. “Uhm, Akashi-kun… There was something I wanted to say…” Kuroko closed his eyes and was about to continue talking when he felt something soft press against his lips.

He opened his eyes and realised that Akashi was kissing him. Before he could pull away, Kuroko kissed him back – letting those actions speak instead. A few second later, Akashi pulled away, the red box in his hands. “I’ve like you for a long time now, Kuroko-kun. Will you please go out with me?” Akashi asked as he opened the box. Inside, was a silvery gold necklace with a garnet stone pendant with a small ‘S.A.’ carved on the back (Akashi already flipped it over to show him the pendant.

Kuroko nodded his head and smiled – not believing this was happening. “I would love to, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled and they both leaned over to each other, kissing as a new couple. At the same time, the sunset was most visible. After pulling away, Akashi grabbed Kuroko’s hand and made him sit on his lap.

“I hope you like the necklace.” Akashi smiled as he put it on Kuroko, placing his head in the crook of Kuroko’s neck afterwards. Once they were at bottom, Akashi went over to talk to the man who was in control of the Ferris wheel. Kuroko watched as the man walked over and then walked into the Ferris wheel cart and took something out.

“This is the best Valentine’s day ever. It’s also the best day of the year so far!” Kuroko smiled at Akashi who only blinked.

“I didn’t even know it was the Valentine’s Day. Looks like we both got a great present form our loved one, didn’t we?”

* * *

 

“Did you pay him to stop at the top and take a picture?” Kuroko asked Akashi as they sat on the train back home. He was leaning on Akashi and staring at the picture of them kissing in the sunset. “You’re such a-“

“Rich person with fancy ways of asking out?”

“I was going to say ‘romantic person’ but this is true too.” Kuroko laughed as he looked at Akashi.

“Well, now I’m just a rich person with the best boyfriend, aren’t I?” Akashi chuckled before leaning down to kiss Kuroko. “I love you, Tetsuya.”

“I love you too, Seijuurou.”

**Author's Note:**

> They both have all the photos in frames on their desks in their rooms and their snapchat story is unbelievably long but everyone is glad that they finally got together!


End file.
